


extracurricular activies

by marmolita



Series: Insomnia U [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Decisions, Casual Sex, First Time Topping, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, unequal expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Sometimes, Loqi thinks he hates Noctis.  Nobody else can make him so weak, can get under his skin and make him lose his common sense like Noctis can, all with his damn pretty face and cocky attitude.  Other times he thinks he might die if he can't get his hands on Noctis fast enough.___Loqi thinks Noctis is his key to power and influence.  Noctis just wants to get laid.





	extracurricular activies

**Author's Note:**

> YO GUYS I'M PUMPED FOR THIS AU that dustofwarfare and I have been talking about forever. This fic takes place couple months after her Noctis/Squall fic. Noctis is a pre-vet sophomore at Insomnia U, and his roommate Prompto is an electrical engineering major. He's been exploring his sexuality through casual sex. The two of them share an apartment with Ignis (finishing his second PhD) and Gladio (physical therapy grad student). Loqi is another EE major who has classes with Prompto and has a work-study job for philosophy professor Ardyn. Last year he tried to seduce philosophy TA Ravus into giving him a better grade, but failed.
> 
> ANYWAY this ended up weirdly angsty but I hope you enjoy it?

Loqi's back hits the wall of the dark hallway and he moans, fingers tangling tight in Noctis's hair as he presses up against him. He has to stop doing this -- _they_ have to stop doing this. They both know it's going nowhere and it's really not helping either of them, but somehow every time they run into each other at a party they end up making out until one of them drags the other back to his room for a round of frantic, intense sex.

Sometimes, Loqi thinks he hates Noctis. Nobody else can make him so weak, can get under his skin and make him lose his common sense like Noctis can, all with his damn pretty face and cocky attitude. Other times he thinks he might die if he can't get his hands on Noctis fast enough. Like now, when Noctis is grinding against him and sucking what's sure to be an enormous hickey into his throat. "Bastard," Loqi gasps, "it's not cold enough yet for turtlenecks or scarves."

"Sorry," Noctis replies, though is tone suggests he's anything but. "My place or yours?"

*

When they crash into Noctis's bedroom, his roommate left behind at the party and his other two apartment-mates conveniently absent, it's practically a contest to see who's more effective at stripping while maintaining their lip lock. Loqi almost wins, but then Noctis makes a low sound in the back of his throat as his tongue strokes along Loqi's just so and he fumbles with his skinny jeans, leaving Noctis enough time to finish kicking off his shoes and shimmy out of his own cargo pants. Cargo _capris_ , which is such a ridiculous article of clothing that Loqi's ashamed of how hot he thinks Noctis looks in them.

Well, Loqi's always a little ashamed of how into Noctis he is, but the cargo capris are a sore spot. You'd think the son of Regis Caelum, former senator and current university president, would be dressed befitting the respectability of his family name, but Noctis defies expectations at every turn. Still, as he pushes Loqi onto the bed and climbs on top of him, stretching out the lengths of their bodies together, Loqi can be confident that the one place Noctis will always deliver above and beyond is in the bedroom. The first time Loqi went to bed with him Noctis had made him come so hard he nearly blacked out, and every time since then has been just as good.

Somewhere along the line, though, Loqi realized that his vague plan to seduce the president's son and gain in status (or at least get some leverage to intimidate his differential equations professor into giving him a better grade) didn't work as planned. If anyone was seduced, it was Loqi. Noctis was happy to fuck him until he couldn't see straight, but after the third time he'd made it clear this would only ever be a casual relationship.

At that point, Loqi should have given up. He should have cut his losses and gone back to trying to seduce Professor Leonis. Maybe he should have gone straight for the president himself. Instead, he keeps coming back for more, responding to what amount to booty call texts, dressing himself up for parties in hopes of running into Noctis there.

Like tonight, when Noctis took one look at Loqi in his skinny jeans and too-tight designer tee and dragged him by the belt out of the room. The belt is long gone now, but Noctis's hand closes around his hip just where it used to sit. Noctis moves eagerly against him, biting at Loqi's collarbone while his hips roll in a sinuous slide. It's too good, like it always is, and Loqi seems to have again lost control of the situation.

In a last ditch effort, he rolls them over on Noctis's narrow bed and nudges his legs apart with a knee between them. It's somehow infuriating that Noctis complies without protest, arching up into Loqi's touch and flinging an arm to the side to reach for the lube and condoms in his bedside drawer. They've only fucked a few times, more often sticking to enthusiastic blowjobs and hand jobs, but every time they've done it Noctis has been on top. It looks like he doesn't mind bottoming though by the way he spreads his legs farther when he hands Loqi the lube.

"You've done this before, then?" he asks, just in case, and Noctis says, "Yeah, I'm good." Perhaps Loqi should admit that he's never topped before, but that would likely involve admitting to Noctis that their first time together had been his _first time_ , which is a secret he'd like to take to the grave. Well, if he could fake his way through his first time in general and his first time bottoming, he can fake his way through his first time topping too. It's not like he doesn't know how it works. It's not like it's _hard_.

His cock is certainly hard though as he regards Noctis spread out before him, flushed and breathing heavily, his hair a mess and his golden skin too perfect in the dim light of the ineffective lamp in his bedroom. Loqi lubes up his fingers and gets to work.

Noctis is hot and tight around him, and he makes the most ridiculously sexy sounds when Loqi finds his prostate. He ought to torment Noctis like this, bring him to the edge and leave him there with only his fingers, but instead he finds himself succumbing to temptation and taking Noctis's cock into his mouth. It feels good to know that even though he may not have any control over _Noctis_ , he can still have some control over Noctis's body. He knows how to swirl his tongue to get Noctis to moan, how to apply just enough suction to get Noctis to reach down and grab his hair.

"Don't pull my hair," Loqi says when he pulls back, and Noctis mutters, "Sorry." He actually is sorry this time, but it doesn't really matter. The fact is that Loqi kind of loves having his hair pulled, but he can't risk the possibility of anyone finding that out.

When he puts on the condom and lines up his cock against Noctis's perfect hole, he has to make himself go for it before his nerves can get the better of him. Noctis gasps when Loqi's cock slides inside him, and Loqi can't help the sound that forces its way out of him as well. The feeling of Noctis's body around him is like nothing he's ever experienced before, and he has to take some deep breaths and think about Maxwell's equations and the physics homework he has due in two days to stop this from being over before it even starts.

Eventually, he's got ahold of himself again, and Noctis is murmuring, "Come on, fuck me, I'm good, just do it." Small favors -- Noctis must think Loqi is waiting for his benefit. He starts to move, shallow thrusts at first but then deeper and harder as he gains confidence. It all feels _so good_ , and he lowers himself down and buries his face in the crook of Noctis's neck so that he won't be able to look him in the eye. It also puts him in a good position to pay Noctis back for that hickey, which provides something to focus on while he tries to last long enough to not embarrass himself.

Still, Loqi is only human, and he can't resist the hot clench of Noctis's body around him. Luckily Noctis is already jerking himself off, and when Loqi's climax hits him, it's only a few moments more before Noctis is coming as well.

Coming down from sex is always a little scary. His mind is hazy and he feels out of control and vulnerable, like he might admit to anything if asked the right question. Lucky for him, Noctis always falls asleep afterward, sometimes not even staying awake long enough to clean up. He makes it that long tonight at least, but no further. By the time Loqi's started to clumsily pull on his clothes, Noctis is out like a light.

He could stay here. He's fairly confident Noctis wouldn't put him out, and his roommate Prompto is too polite to say anything. Still, he doesn't want to do a walk of shame in the morning -- and it would definitely be shameful. Loqi sits on the edge of the bed to pull his shoes on and sighs, looking at Noctis's infuriatingly beautiful face. He's seen Noctis with his friends, smiling and laughing and looking _happy_ , and it galls him that he'll never get that same look from him. Desire, sure, but to Noctis he's just an easy lay, barely even a friend. Certainly not anything more.

Shaking his head, Loqi finishes dressing. This will be the last time he'll fall into this trap. Tomorrow in his circuits and systems class he'll tell Prompto to tell Noctis not to text him anymore. He'll make it sound like it's all Noctis's fault, like Noctis wasn't good in bed. Maybe he'll say he found someone new who wants to be exclusive. Either way it'll be a lie, but maybe it will make it a little easier to give this up.

He indulges himself one last time and presses a kiss to Noctis's sleeping lips. Noctis snores in his face. Typical. As he down the hallway, he pulls out his phone and hovers over Noctis on his contacts list, thinking about pushing the delete button. Then he slides his phone back into his pocket and walks outside.


End file.
